Breaking Out
by Lexi Elric
Summary: Now a chimera, Bex struggles with trusting alchemists and alchemy itself. But after meeting a certain pair of brothers, her opinion might change. Will she ever trust man-kind again? And what dark secrets does she hold? EdxOC Rated T for foul language


**Hey guys! I know you are all probably mad at me for not updating "What's My Name Again?"... and for that I am sorry. I just don't know what to write for that anymore. Maybe I'll get over my sense of writer's block soon. But for now, I will be working on this. So I hope you guys like the first chapter! Don't forget to review if you really like it! :)  
Again, I'm really sorry about the wait on "What's My Name Again?"**

* * *

(Bex's POV)

I sat in my cage, starring at the corner of the tiny cell with lifeless eyes as the rest of the chimeras howled and cried in confusion. I often did this. Every night, as a matter of fact. It's not like I could go anywhere. Even if I wanted to, there was no way in hell I was getting past those enormous gaurds that were littered all over this hell-hole of a labratory.

Before this whole mess, I used to believe that science help people in need. That it was to make our country better. I always admired those state alchemists, even if they did all that damage during the Ishvalen Civil War. Deep down, I think everyone knew it wasn't their fault. They were ordered by their superiors. And I knew better than anyone that you don't get out of the military so easily. My father was a good enough example for me.

This whole thing was actually quite ironic. These mad scientists gave me ears and a tail. And my father was the Bonding Alchemist. He made chimeras, just like me...

* * *

(Roy Mustang's POV)

"Okay men!" the colonel began, standing before his peers. "Tonight we're going to pull off a full assult on the scientists and their men who have been abducting people and turning them into chimeras for ten years. Don't do anything stupid. I will assign each group a leader. You are to follow their orders, no matter what. We only have one shot at this so don't screw this up." The raven haired man looked at the short blonde starring out the window blankly, obvious not giving a damn.

"That means you too Fullmetal," he said, making Ed lookup and cast him a glare.

* * *

(Bex's POV)

For what felt like months, but only hours, the two double doors to the run-down storage room opened. Part of me wanted to believe that someone had found us. That the authorities would save us from this awful place. But of course, it wasn't.

It was only a single goon. Probably off to take some sorry other "patient" to have their "check up". The man looked down at a piece of paper, then fixed his cold gaze at me. I felt a twinge of fear. Like every other chimera in the room, I had been taken in to have a personal meeting with the scientists that ran this sad joint. I knew what it was like. They would poke and prob you for hours. And that whole time, you never knew what they were going to do next. Sometimes, few went in, and never came out.

The goon then stalked toward my cage then took out a ring of keys. After picking through what seemed to be a hundred of them, he found the right one for my specific lock. He stuck the key in the hole and turned the tumblers, opening the bared gate with a _creak_. I crawled to the back of my cage and bared my sharp canine teeth at him. My animal instincts were screaming at me to get away from this man, to find something, anything, that would be the answer to my escape. I was frozen in place though.

He reached his hand inside my tiny cell. "Come here," he ordered. "Don't make this hard for yourself. I haven't been given orders not to injure you."

I had hoped he was simply bluffing, as a way to coax me out of my prison. There was no way in hell I was coming out voluntarily. I had far too much pride to lower myself to a helpless little girl. When he reached in further, I sunk my teeth into his hand until I tasted blood. He let out a small cry in shock, then quickly grabbed me by the collar and yanked me out onto the floor. The goon took a hold of me by the hair and slammed my head into the metal bars of my cage.

He wasn't bluffing.

Blood gushed from the wound, leaking down my forhead and off my chin, onto the freezing stone floor. Still holding me by the hair, he (literally) dragged me out of the room and down the hallway towards one of the many labratories.

The screams were even louder in here. Some in surprise or fear, but most in pain. It hurt my sensitive ears to listen to all of those poor people. These scientists were truly some horrific monsters.

I was not about to become one of their little experiment toys. They already fucked up my body by combining me with a wolf. So I managed to get to my feet, but still stumbling along with the man. My eyes turned slitted and a light shade of green replaced violet. My fingernails grew into claws. I was ready to attack. A deep growl escaped my throat.

When the goon turned around to face me, I tackled him to the ground and dug my claws into his arms and legs. It was like all my feminim hormones had all ganged up on this man and came out all at once. These freaks were going down!

That's when I felt many other strong arms try to grab me from behind. I was able to fight them off for a while, but eventually, I was apprehended. I kicked and screamed at my captors, demanding that they put me down. But of course, they didn't answer. They continued their way to the last labratory in the back, and pulled me inside. Two of them then lifted me onto a metal table that was freezing to the touch, then forced me to lay down. Strong leather bonds strapped over me, held me in place. This made me even more infurriated. I let out a scream of frustration.

"LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then began letting out a strong of curses. A cold voice interrupted my rant.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" a male, voice asked. A man with graying brown hair and wearing a white lab coat stained with blood stepped out of the corner. "Well," he said, lowing his head so I could catch a glimpse of his green crossed eyes filled with insanity. "We'll just have to change that, won't we?" The scientists picked up a syringe filled with a red substance off the tray that was littered with several other instruments of torture. The red liquid gleamed brightly in the dim-lighted room. I began to panic, fearing what the hell it was. I struggled against my restraints, my instincts kicking at me for being so weak.

That's when the building began to shake.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"WAY TO GO FULLMETAL!" Mustang yelled over the sound of falling debris. Edward cringed and whipped around to face his superior officer.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME NOT TO TRANSMUTE ANYTHING! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THIS PLACE WAS ONE HUNDRED YEARS OLD?"

Before they could continue arguing, there was a screech of an elderly man coming from the level above them.

There was a long pause. Everyone stopped and each felt a deep pit form in their stomachs.

"What was that?" Havoc asked.

* * *

(Bex's POV)

Whether it was sheer luck or fate, the quacking of this prison gave me the perfect opportunity to escape. It just so happened that a sharp piece of debris landed right by my restrained hand. Gripping it with all my might, afraid I might lose the chance by dropping it, I began to cut through the leather bounds. The rest of the men were too bewildered by the sudden chaos that they didn't even notice me making my escape. Once I had broken free of my restraints, I leaped at the sick scientists, claws outstretched.

Grabbing his neck and pressing my feet against his chest, I was able to get him flat on his back. I wasn't leaving without giving these bastards my "thanks". I scraped at him with my unsheathed claws. I slashed open his flesh arms, stomach, and face. Of course I wasn't going to kill him, (no matter how much I wanted to). It was against my beliefs to do something so cruel as taking a life.

That's when I noticed that the building shaking more violently than before. It was time to leave. But where to? And how? I had so little options. The entrance was blocked with debris. My only chance I had was to take the other hallway that led to God knows where. Taking a deep breath, not knowing if this could be my escape route or my doom, I sprinted down the pathway.

* * *

(Ed's POV)

"Let's go!" Hughes yelled over the sound of the crushing building. "We can't stay any longer! It's too dangerous!"

Soon, everyone, uncluding some of the victims, were out in the main yard. Ed looked around, see very few people they were able to save. He hoped any others could get out on their own. The blonde hated being on the sidelines. It made him feel useless.

That's when Edward heard a large crash from the building.

* * *

(Bex's POV)

The building was collapsing under my feet. I knew I had to move fast. Otherwise, I would be crushed in a pile of rock. At the end of a darkened hallway, a bar-less window stood. It was my only chance. Taking a deep breathe, I sprinted toward my only hope of escaping. Everything went slow for a moment. My eyes went stilted. At that moment, I knew I could make it. Nothing was going to stop me.

Jumping onto the windowsill, I leaped, propelling myself forward. For a second, I could swear I was flying. That is, until I was suddenly plummeting toward the ground...

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**I'm sorry I haven't really worked on any of my stories lately. School has started so I haven't had a lot of time for writing fan-fictions.**


End file.
